Heart-to-Heart: Shulk's Hypothetical Pokemon
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Pikachu shows Shulk the Trophy Vault, specifically the section full of Pokemon. Based on Shulk's interests, Pikachu decides what Pokemon suits Shulk. [One-shot and no spoilers. Readable for everyone].


**First started on September 27th, 2014.  
****Replaced on July 12th, 2016.**

* * *

During the time Shulk spent here, he noticed these animal-like creatures, both animal-like fighters and the ones that came out of small balls known as Poke Balls. As a newcomer from a different world, Shulk was surprised to see them, but quickly became intrigued in learning more about these creatures. He asked around and ended up confronting Pikachu, a four-time veteran from the Pokemon world.

Fighters could all communicate in this world thanks to Master Hand. Normally, someone like Pikachu could not talk in the same language as most people here. However, Master Hand, being an omnipotent being, designed a way where every Smasher can communicate in the same language. For someone like Pikachu, a four-time veteran, Pikachu can easily talk if he wished. Coming from the world where humans can speak allowed Pikachu to learn their language and talk like them.

Shulk asked Pikachu about Pokemon, which Pikachu happily accepted his request. Pikachu led Shulk to the Trophy Vault and into a section full of Pokemon trophies. The two stood in front of a trophy with a Poke Ball.

* * *

_Heartbreaking - You_

Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot. "So these are Pokemon."

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu with excited eyes. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

Pikachu boasted and joked, raising his chin. "How about you call me Professor Pikachu?"

Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean..." Shulk began, becoming excited, "the Poke Balls?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

Pikachu tilted his head. "Uh, really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Shulk's eyes gleamed. "How can a small spherical object capture these Pokemon? That is amazing technology!"

Pikachu's eyes glanced away._ So this is what people mean when it's about Shulk and technology._

Shulk stared at the yellow mouse. "Is there...something you want to say?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh, nothing!" Pikachu shook his head. "About your question, I'm not that knowledgeable. All you have to know is that you throw a Poke Ball to a weaken wild Pokemon. If you succeed, you can become friends with that Pokemon."

Shulk nodded. "I see... But I do want to learn about the details." Shulk nodded.

Pikachu frowned a bit. "Enough about Poke Balls!" He folded his arms. "I have a serious question for you!"

Shulk felt intimidated by Pikachu's stare. "Wh-what is it?"

"If you were a Pokemon Trainer, what Pokemon do you want?" Pikachu then thought something in his mind. He thought about the possibility of matching Shulk's interests and abilities to a Pokemon. _I wonder if he'll choose that._

Shulk contemplated about it for a moment. "You."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Pikachu almost fell backwards. "Wh-what?! Me?! Out of all Pokemon, you chose me? But there are so many Pokemon to choose from! Aren't you interested in others?"

"Well... You're the first Pokemon I ever met. I became fond for you. And besides, I haven't seen every Pokemon in existence."

"Oh... Okay." Pikachu's ears dropped a bit. "You're right. You don't know every Pokemon, and it would take too long to show each and every Pokemon here. I was too hasty with my earlier question. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. And even if we do find a Pokemon I like, you'll always be my first Pokemon. I don't mind looking at every Pokemon here until I drop. We're free today, and I would like your help."

**One big heart raised**

Pikachu hopped one with enthusiasm. "Well, if that's what you want, Professor Pikachu is on the job!"

* * *

_Net Loss/Gain - Long Tail Pokemon_

Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot. "So these are Pokemon."

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu with excited eyes. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

Pikachu boasted and joked, raising his chin. "How about you call me Professor Pikachu?"

Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean..." Shulk began, becoming excited, "the Poke Balls?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

Pikachu tilted his head. "Uh, really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Shulk's eyes gleamed. "How can a small spherical object capture these Pokemon? That is amazing technology!"

Pikachu's eyes glanced away._ So this is what people mean when it's about Shulk and technology._

Shulk stared at the yellow mouse. "Is there...something you want to say?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh, nothing!" Pikachu shook his head. "About your question, I'm not that knowledgeable. All you have to know is that you throw a Poke Ball to a weaken wild Pokemon. If you succeed, you can become friends with that Pokemon."

Shulk nodded. "I see... But I do want to learn about the details." Shulk nodded.

Pikachu frowned a bit. "Enough about Poke Balls!" He folded his arms. "I have a serious question for you!"

Shulk felt intimidated by Pikachu's stare. "Wh-what is it?"

"If you were a Pokemon Trainer, what Pokemon do you want?" Pikachu then thought something in his mind. He thought about the possibility of matching Shulk's interests and abilities to a Pokemon. _I wonder if he'll choose that._

Shulk contemplated about it for a moment. "I know one."

**Four small hearts raised**

"There is a species back in my colony called Bunnits. A Bunnit is a bunny with a long tail hand. Since I grew up with these Bunnits in the colony, I figured that's the good start."

"A long tail hand..." Pikachu stared into space. "Hang on! There's a Pokemon with a long tail hand!"

"Really? Show me!"

Pikachu led Shulk to a purple monkey-like Pokemon with a long yellow tail hand. "Here it is! Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. It can climb and hang onto branches using its powerful tail."

"So its tail can grab things?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah... This Aipom is very similar to the Bunnits in my world! The wildlife uses Mechon parts as weapons or armors. Some Bunnits, such as the Evil Rhangrot and the Speedy Ramshyde, would use Mechon parts as a weapon."

Pikachu gave Shulk an odd look. _Evil...what?_

Shulk faced Pikachu with a smile. "Thank you for finding me my first Pokemon, Pikachu!"

**One big heart raised**

"Aw, thanks!" Pikachu smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help find your monkey friend!"

* * *

_Net Gain/Loss – Gear Pokemon_

Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot. "So these are Pokemon."

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu with excited eyes. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

Pikachu boasted and joked, raising his chin. "How about you call me Professor Pikachu?"

Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean...the Pokemon?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yeah! That's the one!" Pikachu hopped once. "Specifically, what Pokemon suits you the best!"

"Oh, is that how it is?"

"But to choose a Pokemon, I need to know your interests. You might find a Pokemon you shared in common."

"I am a scientist back home, so machines and parts are my number one interest. Is there such a Pokemon?"

"Let me think about it." Pikachu put his paw on his chin. After a couple of seconds, Pikachu knew such a Pokemon exists until a thought occurred to him. _Wait a second! There's one more thing related to Shulk! That's the key point about him!__  
_

"Have you figured it out?"

"Uh... So, Shulk... Are you still interested about your interest you mentioned?"

"Yes, of course!"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"I told you that those are my number one interests," Shulk continued. "I am a scientist, after all."

"Oh...right." Pikachu gave up his previous thought. _I guess I have to show that instead._

"Have you thought of one based on my interests?"

"Yes. Follow me." The two later found a trophy depicting two floating gears with faces and big round noses. Their left eyes were covered in white "X", and their expressions overall looked surprised. "Klink, the Gear Pokemon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies."

"Whoa!" Shulk gasped in astonishment. "Yeah! That's it! I really loved the designs of it. I really wish it was real and animated." He turned to Pikachu. "Thank you so much, Pikachu. You found my perfect match!"

**One big heart raised**

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." Pikachu smiled back. _Maybe next time, I'll show you that Pokemon._

* * *

_Heartwarming – Foresight Pokemon_

Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot. "So these are Pokemon."

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu with excited eyes. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

Pikachu boasted and joked, raising his chin. "How about you call me Professor Pikachu?"

Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean...the Pokemon?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yeah! That's the one!" Pikachu hopped once. "Specifically, what Pokemon suits you the best!"

"Oh, is that how it is?" Shulk became intrigued.

"But to choose a Pokemon, I need to know your interests. You might find a Pokemon you shared in common."

"I am a scientist back home, so machines and parts are my number one interest. Is there such a Pokemon?"

"Let me think about it." Pikachu put his paw on his chin. After a couple of seconds, Pikachu knew such a Pokemon exists until a thought occurred to him. _Wait a second! There's one more thing related to Shulk! That's the key point about him!__  
_

"Have you figured it out?"

"Uh... So, Shulk... Are you still interested about your interest you mentioned?"

Shulk scanned Pikachu's face in curiosity. "Is there something else in your mind?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Actually, there is!" Pikachu said in a happy tone. "Besides technology, there's another Pokemon that's a best match for you! Follow me!" He led Shulk to a trophy with a Pokemon. It was a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It had long slender white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curled down the sides of its head. There were spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resembled gloves. A red fin-like horn extended from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extended from the back. A band of green on its chest extended to the centermost horn and connected to its sleeve-like arms.

Shulk awed at its appearance. "What is that?"

Pikachu grinned. "Your perfect match! This is Gardevior, the Embrace Pokemon! It is also a Psychic and Fairy Pokemon! Don't be fooled by its appearance! Gardevior can be both female and male."

"How interesting... But why did you say it was a perfect match?"

"Gardevior...can see into the future."

Shulk darted to Pikachu, who was increasing his grin. "Seriously?!"

"If it senses you in danger, it will protect you from danger. It's like your visions!"

"Wow... I told you about machines, but I never told you about my visions. I underestimated you." Shulk smiled back. "Thanks, Pikachu! You're a great Pokemon matchmaker!"

**One big heart raised**

Pikachu returned the smile. "I'm so glad I chose Gardevior! You and Gardevior are perfect for each other!"

* * *

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Pikachu  
Trainer-like bond**


End file.
